Pokemon AAV
by Ashtrayx
Summary: It a story about many different of trainers and there journeys.


The Battle Tower Ark

by Ash-Tray  
edited by JJHmngr

Mom: Nik?! Nik?! Time for breakfast! (walks up stairs) Come eat before you go see the Professor.

(Mom opens the door. She sees Nik just finished putting on his shirt as Bulbasaur uses its vines to give him his sneakers)

Nik: No time. Got to get going. (puts shoes on)

Mom: There's no need to rush. You still have time.(Nik runs by her) At least take some with you!

(Nik grabs a sandwich and bolts outside, his mom and Bulbasaur come outside seconds later)

Mom: Don't forget about Bulbasaur! (looks at Bulbasaur) You two take good care of each other.

Bulbasaur: (Nods) Bulba! (runs after Nik)

Mom: Do your best you two...

(A little while later Nik and Bulbasaur arrive at the lab and meet Prof. Rowan)

Prof. Rowan: Why hello Nik and Bulbasar, glad you could make it.

Nik: Hello Prof.

Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur!

Nik: So what do you have for me?

Prof. Rowan: As eager as ever I see. Follow me.

(Nik and Bulbasaur follow Prof. Rowan to another part of the lab)

Prof. Rowan: Here, take this. (Gives Nik a PokéDex)

Nik: What is it?

Prof. Rowan: This is a Pokédex. It gives information about the Pok\'e9mon you see. In other words, its a Pokémon encyclopedia.

Nik: Oh!

Prof. Rowan: Try it out on you Bulbasaur.

Nik: Ok (uses PokéDex)

POKEDEX:

[Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokémon.]

[The seed on a Bulbasaur's back is planted at birth, it then sprouts and grows larger as the Bulbasaur grows. It absorbs sunlight which makes it grow, for this reason, Bulbasaur enjoy soaking up the sun's rays, and can survive for days without eating because the bulb stores energy]

Nik: Cool, thanks Prof.

Prof. Rowan: There's one more thing I would like to give you. (Gives Nik a ticket)

Nik: Whats with the ticket?

Prof. Rowan: Since you are starting you Pokémon journey now. I figured you and Bulbasaur could use some battling experience.

Nik/Bulbasaur: Experience?/Bulbasaur?

Prof. Rowan: Yes. A good friend of mine is having a special tournament in Hoenn and I requested if you could enter. Trainers from all over will be there, so  
it will be chance for you two to know what you'll be up against in the future.

Nik: If that's the case then count us in!

Bulbasaur: BULBA!

Prof. Rowan: Good. The Ship will be leaving this afternoon. It will take you to Slateport City. Your destination will be Etic City. Good luck.

Nik: Right! Lets go Bulbasaur!

Bulbasaur: saur! (they both dash out)

(Nik and Bulbasaur are running down the road)

Nik: My journey to becoming Pokémon Master starts now!

Bulbasaur: BULBASAUR! BULBA!

Episode 1

Beginning of a New Adventure! Battle Tower on the Horizon!  
新しい冒険の初め! 地平線の戦い

We now go to Littleroot town where the trainers Tray and Brenden are in the middle of a battle)

Tray: Quilava QUICK ATTACK!

Brenden: Shiftry, dodge and use ROCK SMASH!

(Quilava rushes for the QUICK ATTACK, but Shiftry evades. Shitry then proceeds to hit the ground, cause an explosion of rock that hits Quilava.)

Tray: Shake it off and use FLAME WHEEL!

Quilava: QUIL! (Recover and starts to rush at Shiftry for a FLAME WHEEL Attack)

Brenden: Shiftry use SHADOW BALL!

(Shiftry uses SHADOW BALL, but Quilava evades and hits Shiftry with FLAME WHEEL. Shiftry quickly recovers from the attack.)

Narrator: Its been three weeks since the Hoenn League Tournament. Our heroes have spent their free time training hard, relaxing and helping Brenden's father Prof. Birch, with his fieldwork. I'll get to changing that now But with word of a special Battle Tower Tournament  
spreading around. A new flame of competition has been lit as Tray and Brenden do some last minute training before leaving tomorrow.

Brenden: That should be enough training for today. (returns Shiftry)

Tray: (returns Quilava) I'm gonna go to the forest for a bit.

Brenden: Alright, I'm going to go check on my dad. I'll catch up with you later.

Tray: Right.

Tray: (Looks up tree next to him) Hey Sis! Ya want to come with me. I'm gonna go walk around the forest for a bit!

(As we scroll up tree we see Gardevoir relaxing on the branch)

Gardevoir: (nods no) Gar....

Tray: Okay. I'll see you in a bit! (leaves)

(Moments later, Tray arrives in the forest as he walks thorough, he is amazed by the abundance of Pokémon, from Zigzagoons to Marills to Poochyenas and more.)

Tray: Man, I never get tired of coming to this place. ( looks up and see a Nuzleaf jumping from tree to tree.) Oh! It's been a while since I saw (Suddenly hear an explosion!)  
What the hell?! (Runs to the direction of the explosion)

(Over to the direction of the explosion we see an exhausted young male trainer with his Chimecho facing off against a mysterious female trainer with her Kadabra. She smiles as she approaches the trainer.)

??? : So are you ready to hand over your Chimecho and the rest of your Psychic Pokémon?

???: (backing up and smiling) Heh...You must be joking.

??? : (Stops) Can't you see that your kind can't bring out the full potential of Psychic pokemon?

???: (Stops) Talk as much as you want. You'll have to kill me before I give up my partner! (Kadabra hits him with Psychic) Gwaa!!! (Tumbles to the ground as Chimecho rushes to his aid)

???: (sinister smile) Are you sure about that?

???: (take out smoke ball) Yeah! (throws smoke ball in bush next to )

???: What? (explosion of smoke surrounds her) You think a simple smoke show is going to stop me!

(Kadabra uses Psychic to blow the smoke away)

???: Not to a person like you!

(He points behind her. She turns around to see over a dozen angry Beedrill charging at her and Kadabra!)

???: Damn it!

???: Not done yet! Chimecho, use ASTONISH!

(Chimecho hits Kadabra and with ASTONISH. Causing them both to flinch as the angry Beedrill start attacking them.)

???: That should hold them. (returns Chimecho and runs)

???F. Trainer: Get back here you bast.... (Beedrill stings her on the butt) AAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEE!!!!!

???: (Looks back) I think you better worry about the ticked of Beedr....(bumps heads with Tray as both hit the ground.)

Tray: (rubs head) Ow... Hey ya okay.

???: (quickly gets up) I'm okay, lets get out of here!

Tray: What's going on?

???: I'll tell you when we get some distance from that crazy lady!

Tray: (gets up) Crazy Lady?

???: No time...No go. (runs)

Tray: Hey! (runs) I know a place we can go thats safe! Wait up!

(Moment later we see the and her Kadabra walking away for the pile of Beedrill they just defeated earlier.)

???: It looks like I underestimated you.

Beedrill: S-spear...(slowly gets up and rushes at the ) SPEAR!

: Next time...(Slightly turns towards Beedrill as her eyes start to glow, with that Kadabra crushes the attacking Beedrill with a powerful Psychic attack) I won't let you escape!

(Moments later the two make it back to Littleroot)

Tray: The labs not to far. We'll be there in a couple minutes.

???: Okay.

(A little bit later they make it to the lab where they meet Brenden and . A little later, Brenden starts to treat wounds just as Tray enters)

Tray: How's he doing?

Brenden: Nothing serious. Just some bruises.

???: I've had worse. By the way thank for the help. My names JJ from Fortree City.

Tray: I'm Tray from Celadon City.

Brenden: I'm Brenden.

Tray: So what happen to you anyway?

JJ: Well me and my Chimecho were researching the environmental conditions of the forest until some lady attacked us talking about wanting my Psychic Pokemon. (Tray and Brenden look at each other then back at JJ) I was able to outsmart her in the end and escaped.

Tray: By any chance was she wearing a black and violet uniform.

JJ: Yeah. You know her.

Brenden: You could say that.

Tray: We've had a run in with guys with the same kind of uniforms before. I the public only there Pokemon would attack us. But if we where alone, they would show themselves.

JJ: Hmm...

Brenden: Whoever they are, they're the real deal.

JJ: Yeah, for now the best choice of action to take is to wait. Since we know very little about them.

Brenden: We were thinking the same thing.

Tray: Well, I'm all set to go. So whenever your ready I'll be outside waiting. (Leaves)

JJ: Where are you guys heading to?

Brenden: The Battle Tower. We have to head the Slateport City and catch the boat that goes there.

JJ: Really? I'm doing the same thing. The Park Rangers Association made a request for me to go there.

Brenden: Your a Park Ranger

JJ: Yeah. For a year now.

Brenden: But your so young!

JJ: When I asked to join, the Association saw how serious I was about Pokemon and the environment. So with a little hard work I was able to join.

Brenden: Incredible!

JJ: Thanks. Well, I'm all set to go. You mind if I tag along with you guys.

Brenden: No! The more the merrier!

JJ: Thanks alot!

(Moments later JJ and Brenden meet Tray outside)

Brenden: Hey Tray, JJ is going to be coming with us. He's going to the Battle Tower too.

Tray: Really? Alright! Then let's be on our way! (Looks up tree next to him) Sis were leaving now!

(Gardevoir slowly descends towards them) By the way, this is JJ. He's going to enter the Battle Tower Tournament too!

Gardevoir: (bows) Gardevoir!

JJ: Nice to meet you! Wow, she's pretty tall. The average height of Gardevoir is 5'8. She must be at least....6 feet tall.

Tray: 6"1 to be exact.(Gardevoir smiles and pats Tray on the head) She never lets me hear the end of our height difference.

JJ: I see.

Brenden: Now that we got everyone together, let's be on our way!

Tray: (nods) Right!

JJ: (nods) Okay!

Gardevoir: Garde!

(The four start to leave. A little while later, Brenden stops and looks back at his home town one last time)

Brenden: (smiles) Bye, Bye. (Starts walking away) Slateport City here we come!

(Back in Sinnoh, we see Nik and his Bulbasaur rushing towards the docks.)

Nik: (sees a crowd of people next to a ship) That must be ours. (runs faster)

(As the two are speeding through a Male Trainer takes notice.)

???: Those two see to be full of energy.

(Later, Nik and his Bulbasaur are on the ship as it starts to cast off)

Nik: (look at sea) The Battle Tower... I wonder what kind of trainers we'll be facing?

Bulbasaur: Bulba...

Nik: OOOhhhhhh! I can't wait!

( enters)

???: You seem pretty fired up.

Nik: Yeah I am. (as he turns around, he is shocked to see who it is)

Jin: Names Jin!

Nik: The Jin! Winner of the Indigo Plateau Tournament Jin.

Jin: Oh Yeah!

Nik: This is too cool! My name is Nik. Please could we have a Pokébattle?

Jin: Aren't we direct? I'm actually up for a little battling myself. Sure!

Nik: You here that Bulbasaur, we get to battle the Indigo League Champ!

Bulbasaur: Saur!

(Moments later the two get in their positions for battle)

Nik: I'm gonna use Bulbasaur!

Jin: Nik, by any chance, is Bulbasaur your first Pokemon?

Nik: Yeah! Me and Bulbasaur have been together for awhile now.

Jin: I see. The I'll face you with my first Pokemon too! (takes out pokeball)

Nik: You mean....

Jin Yep! Come on out! (Throws pokeball and out comes Grovyle)

Nik: Whao! (Takes out Pokédex)

Pokedex:

Grovyle

The Wood Gecko Pokémon

The leaves that grow out of Grovyle's body, as well as its matching green coloration, provide excellent camouflage against the background of its native habitats, the forests and jungles. But even if spotted, Grovyle has little trouble escaping danger. Its powerful thigh muscles make it very adept at climbing trees and jumping from branch to branch very quickly, disappearing into the forest and eluding its pursuers.

Nik: Alright Bulbasaur ,lets show him what we can do!

Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur! (charges towards Grovyle)

Narrator: A great opportunity has been given to Nik. As has has a chance to battle Jin, Champion on the Indigo Plateau Champion. With both using their first Pokemon to battle, Does Nik have any chance of winning? Or will he be overwhelmed by Jin's power?

To Be Continued...  
続けられるため...

(We are back at the front of the ship as Bulbasaur is charging towards Grovyle)

Jin: OUICK ATTACK.

(In an instant Grovyle hits Bulbasaur with QUICK ATTACK)

Nik: What the....

Jin: QUICK ATTACK again.

(Before Bulbasuar could recover, Grovyle hits again with QUICK ATTACK)

Nik: Damnit! Bulbasaur use TACKLE!

(Bulbasaur Recovers and charges for the TACKLE)

Jin: QUICK ATTACK!

(Grovyle evades and hits Bulbasaur again)

Nik: He used QUICK ATTACK to dodge and attack?

Jin: That right. Thanks to Sensei, I was able to teach my Pokemon how to use their moves in various ways.

Nik: Using moves in various ways?

Jin: Thats right.

Nik: That way its harder to read the opponents strategy. Damn!

Narrator: It seems that right from the start things looked bleek for Nik and Bulbasaur. Will they be able to counter the unpredicable tactics of Jin? Or is facing the Kanto Champion too much for the rookie trainer?


End file.
